Prologue: A nice suprise.
by twit1
Summary: It's Hermione's wedding day and she has something nasty up her sleeve. i dont know why i rated it r. ok. yeah i do. language/sexual situations and all that good jazz.
1. prologue: a nice suprise

A/N I replaced the previous snipplet i had posted, with this. I cant honestly say it's much better, but it gives me something to go on. enjoy.  
  
  
  
Prologue: A nice suprise.  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful," Ginny Weasley said as she set eyes on the sight before her. A large area over looking the sea was decorated with a magnificent white archway consisting of flowers magically held in midair, as well as at least 300 white chairs placed to view the wedding that would soon take place.  
  
A couple hundred wizards and witches were swarming around laughing merrily and drinking champagne. The groom inched his way through the crowd until he came to where Harry, Ron and Ginny were standing talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello Malfoy." Harry greeted in a friendly tone, completely opposite of the spiteful remarks they made to each other in their Hogwart's years. At this moment, a vivacious Cho joined the small group of four.  
  
"Hello Harry." she said with a smile that was so large that it seemed too big for her face. But harry knew this smile. It was fake, just like her. He said nothing in return, he simply ignored her. Ron and Ginny both gave her an identical nasty look. There was silence, it was becoming awkward.  
  
"Cho - you look positively stunning, but I think Hermione might be waiting for you."  
  
"Very true," she responded taking a little to long to break her gaze at him, then dissapered into the crowd.  
  
Ron, and Harry, both feeling a tad tense took gulps of their champagne as a very snubby wizard and witch appeared behind Draco.  
  
"Oh Draco darling, here you are." Narcissa drawled. She was an incredibly tall, thin woman with blonde hair and a nose that seemed to be stuck up more than humanly possible.  
  
"Hello Mother, care to say hello to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley"  
  
"Hello Dears. What a lovely day for a wedding, dont you agree?"  
  
"It better be for all the money I've wasted on this damn thing...and for a fucking mudblood. what is this world coming to...." a partially drunk Lucius  
  
commented from behind his wife.  
  
"Well, Draco" Narcissa said loudly attempting to cover up her husband's slurrs ,"I just wanted to remind you that you shouldn't spend all your time in one place, there are many people here for your beniefiet, can't spend all your time in one place you know."  
  
"Yes, Mother. Well, I best be off. I suppose I'll see all of you at the reception." With that, they all disappeared into the crowd as well.  
  
  
  
****  
  
"I cant believe the nerve of Cho" Ginny huffed.  
  
"I still cant believe we're here." Ron interjected "Our Hermione is getting married to that. its not bloody right, I tell you."  
  
"Ron," Harry looked at his friend "He makes her happy. If this is what she wants, then you know we should be happy for her. Theyve been together since our last year at Hogwart's, you would think that would be enough time to allow you to get used to it."  
  
Ron didnt reply, he just refilled his glass and drank it in one gulp.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The small orchestra began playing soft music and Harry and the other groomsmen walked to the arch following Draco and an elderly wizard- minister. The walk seemed to go on forever as he passed all the people before he took his place on the right, next to the other groomsmen. He had never imagined he would willingly partake in the wedding of his best friend and what he considered to be his worst enemy at one point in time, but he had gotten used to the idea of them being together. "things change" he thought to himself as he glanced over the congregation. There was no subtle difference between the brides side and the grooms. On the left side sat many uptight folk in designer robes looking extremely snub, while on the other side sat many familiar faces as well as at least 5 redheaded men sitting in the second row close to an aged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After a few short moments, the bridesmaids entered followed by Cho. Harry looked over to Cho who was standing and vainly looking at her nails. She had changed so much since he first fell in love with her, she was no longer that caring , affectionate girl he once knew. She had changed, and in doing so, she must of decided that Harry wasnt good enough for her. Two weeks prior, she had sat at his kitchen table and said "im sorry. its just not working out. you're suffocating me, harry. I would think it best if we just started seeing other people again." Harry could feel himself getting angry. Despite how many fake tears she had shed and how many times she had denied it, he knew there was someone else. That heartless bitch.  
  
The congregation quickly rose and looked to the back of the church as the orchestra began to play 'Here Comes the Bride'. Mr. Granger stood there looking very distinguished but somewhat hesitant at the same time, then there was bride. "My God" Harry thought to himself "She looks beautiful." And beautiful she was. Her usually bushy hair was up in an bun with a few ringlets dangling down her perfect skin. As her father walked her down the aisle, there were a couple of oooh's and awww's. It was like something taken directly from a fairy tale. But as she approached the archway, Harry could faintly see her face behind the veil of her elegant gown. It wasn't the usual cheerful face of the Hermione that he knew, it was different. Her smile looked forced, but he doubted anyone else would notice the faint difference that only he seemed to be able to see so well. Her father let go of her arm as though it was painful to do so and sat down next to his equally distressed wife.  
  
****  
  
After the beautiful ceremony, all the people remained for the reception that followed. The sun had fallen, numerous groups of tables and chairs adorned with white lace were magiced out of nowhere and the sky was filled with not only stars, but pixies that gracefully flew overhead or perched on the bushes. On each table was a bottle of champagne that never ran out and a small namecard indicating where each attendee should sit. Considering that Cho's name was placed on card -on the same table where Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and her boy toy were to be seated - the seating arrangements must of been a mistake. But as all the other tables were quickly filled, Harry decided that there wasnt much he could do, he would just suck it up and deal with it. Ron was quite drunk by this point. He slumped in his chair and barely spoke.  
  
"Ron, honey. What's wrong?" Lavender asked caringly.  
  
"Nothing Lavender. I think I would like some more champagne," He slurred and poured himself another glass.  
  
"Oh Ron!" Cho whined seeming quite annoyed. "You're making a complete ass out of yourself. Lay off the champagne and at least act as though you have some dignity."  
  
"Why are you here?" He retorted "I don't even know why Hermione still acknowledges your existence after what you did to Harry. You're just a whiney litte bitch with a taste for famous wizards. You have no idea exactly how long I've been tired of putting up with your bullshit for Harry's sake... Thank god thats finally over.... And would you like to know why I'm drinking myself silly? My best friend, yes, my best friend is marrying that good for nothing bastard"  
  
She shot daggers at him with her eyes but didn't say anything back. "Well at least Harry isnt being as immature about this. we came to a mutual understanding, didnt we honey?"  
  
Harry looked up. "Dont talk to me, and most importantly, don't call me honey"  
  
Following this small outburst, it was awkward at the small table placed directly in front of the long table where the now Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat in decorated chairs. A few minutes of silence later, Cho sighed with boredom.  
  
"The damn humidity here is giving my hair the frizzes" she complained.  
  
****  
  
The all around atmosphere was miserable, but it was as though everyone was trying to keep this fact a secret by continuing on as usual.  
  
Hermione sat in her place very quietly, only talking when she had to. Of course, Draco paid no attention, he was too preoccupied by everything else to care if she was happy on her wedding day. His mother had stood by him for a long period of time, and as always, treated Hermione as though she was nothing, but this was lovely compared to the looks Lucius gave her.  
  
When Draco began to chat away to some young blonde girl with the IQ of a cucumber, Hermione decided it was time. She stood up in her place, putting on a smile, and tapped her champagne glass with her spoon. She had everyone's full attention and the area was silent until she spoke.  
  
"First off I would like to thank you all for coming here. It's wonderful seeing old friends but I suppose some things never change despite how much we would like them to," this statement seemed a bit odd to the majority of people but with her broad smile they shrugged it off. "I would like to make one small announcement before we continue with our meals. Cho- can you please come up here and help me with this?" Hermione's maid of honor and best friend, walked from her seat and grinned at the crowd as she stood beside the new bride. Hermione began to speak again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this woman standing here next to me is who many consider my best friend, Cho Chang. Thanks to all her help, along with my husband's, I have managed to come up with a gift that is a token from me to you, to remember this glorious day.  
  
"Now - I didnt want the suprise ruined, so I have taken the pleasure of hiding these gifts underneath each of your seats."  
  
The crowd moved and each person reached underneath their chair for the large envelope. Then it started. gasps and shrieks coming from every mouth of every witch and wizard present. but for some reason, Harry had his head cocked back, laughing hysterically. Draco looked at his new wife, he certainly didn't know what the reaction was about. He found his own envelope and took out the photo within. Cho looked over his shoulder and shrieked as his mouth dropped in horror.  
  
With a calm tone of voice, Hermione spoke again "Yes, you have all received an 8x10 photograph of my husband fucking my best friend. You see, I was a tad suspicious so I hired a very well known wizard private investigator to confirm my suspicions and heres the proof." She turned to Draco and Cho. "I would just like to say, fuck you and fuck you.... But I would like to say one last thank you to Narcissa and Lucius who spent an unbelievable amount of money on this wedding...... I fully intend on having it anulled tomorrow." With that, she held up the bottom of her gown and stormed through the crowd of tables and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
.... to be continued. R/R. send all comments (they are more than welcome even if theyre like "HEY. FU. U SUCK.") to yumpop@comcast.net 


	2. Help.

OK. I'm stuck. Sorry about that folks. I have a bunch of options of where I can take this, but i just can't decide, argh. Anyway, I'm very open for suggestions right about now, and really interested in possibly colaborating with someone? Want to flame/praise me or collaborate? E-mail me at yumpop@comcast.net or just do the review thing.  
  
If I don't get any responses, just expect a half ass second chapter to be uploaded pretty soon.   
  
Thanks kids, so long and goodnight. 


End file.
